Carta de un adios
by Nae wright
Summary: Billy es un famoso cantante pero por desgracia tiene un grave problema y no sabe que hacer pero antes de irse decide escribir una historia a su amado spencer preguntándole una cosa que creen que diga el que cosas le estara contando en ese pequeño pedazo de papel ChicoxChico-Ectofeature


One-shot.

Si muero mañana que me dices hoy.

Dear: Spencer Wright.

Mi nombre es Billy Joe cobra….En realidad mi nombre es Baruch cohen, el que os acabo de decir es solo mi nombre que uso como soy cantante, es algo genial, música fama, chicas y lo más importante el amor de mis fans, también hay otra cosa especial para mí, mi amado esposo Spencer Wright [Novio].

Tengo apenas 19 años y me han diagnosticado con la más terrible enfermedad…Tengo cáncer-llora-Mi vida llena de excesos y todas las diferentes drogas me ha llevado hasta este punto.

No quiero que se sientan mal por si me muero, los doctores dicen que mi cáncer está bastante desarrollado y no se puede hacer nada de nada.

No sabes lo impotente que me tengo, no porque moriré y perderé todo lo que tengo si no porque no poder estar con la persona que más quiero en todo el mundo y esa Spencer Wright es el único que aun sabiendo como soy o la fama que tengo me ama por quien realmente soy. Cuantas veces él pudo apartarse de mi lado pero no lo hizo en verdad me hizo tomar de nuevo que el amor es real y que no era solo tener a miles de mujeres a mí alrededor siempre me sentía vacío pero, él me cambio de cierta manera.

La forma en la que me siento cuando tomo su mano o cuando unimos nuestros labios no la puedo comparar con otra cosa, sin más que cualquier otra persona que estuviera de pareja.

Spencer te preguntaras porque no te dije nada de lo del cáncer es solo que no quería que te preocuparas y que estuvieras conmigo con demasiada normalidad, apuesto a que mi representante lo sabe, la he estado escuchando llorar desde fuera del baño aunque siempre finge que nada pasa, eso me gustaría hacer yo fingir que nada pasa, no estar recordándome que tengo esa maldita enfermedad y que con el tiempo se va haciendo más peligrosa.

Mi energía como antes se ha estado acabando poco a poco creo que ya te has dado cuenta o finges no saberlo verdad….Ahora ni las simples cosas que antes me sacaban una sonrisa no sacan nada, pero sabes porque o mejor dicho por quién he salido adelante.. Solo por ti Spencer eres lo único que me mantiene de pie en estos momentos, no quiero ni perderme un momento contigo y sabes qué otra cosa dentro de poco es el cumpleaños número 17 para mi aunque después de este cumpleaños no poder alcanzar los 18 no me queda el año pero en fin tú has de saber, como sorprenderme.

Llama me egoísta pero lo que más quería era pedir tu mano cuando cumplieras 20 y yo apenas unos 23 [O por ahí] pero eso nunca pasara, aunque no pueda dejare en la entrada de mi cuarto en el pequeño tocador dentro de un cajón esta, una pequeña caja quiero que la abras y mires con detenida atención lo que hay dentro es un anillo, aunque no se pueda hacer quiero que lo tengas.. Como deseo antes de morir así sabré que me quieres y siempre estarás a mi lado.

No quiero que te sientas mal ni que no ames a otra persona como lo hice yo, te pido que seas feliz e incluso te cases, pero siempre recuérdame aunque no esté vivo quiero estar vivo en tus recuerdos….

En fin preguntaras desde cuando está asquerosa enfermedad la he tenido.. Bueno me la detectaron desde el año pasado y aunque no podían hacer nada sigo o trato de seguir con mi vida normal, no sabes lo malo que se siente que te vayas debilitando lentamente y que lo que realmente amas lo tengas que dejar atrás, solo por no haberte dado cuenta antes.. Todo se va a la mierda¡ y no hablo del dinero y la fama si no porque ya no poder escucharte decir esas dos palabras aunque insignificantes para otros eran mi todo esas que decías siempre "Te amo".

Las cosas siempre son hermosas y mejores cuando estoy a tu lado Spencer eres una gran pareja y aunque tenga 17 y tu apenas tengas 14 eres mi todo incluso te desvelabas hablando conmigo cunado estaba fuera de la ciudad por una gira o algo así.

-Mira-Venga cobra que no es el momento de ponerse sentimentales esta hoja la tienes que terminar aunque sea duro-llora-Porque diablos me tuvo que pasar esto a mí-

Música de tonó de celular…

-Spencer¡-trata de no llorar-No.. No interrumpes nada oye Spencer.. Tengo una pregunta idiota mía ¿Si muriera mañana que me dirías?-aprieta el móvil-

-C-cobra ya te he d-dicho que esto no es gracioso por favor para esta clase de bromas-asustado-

-Lo siento….Pero si ocurriera que me dirías-

-Te diría lo mucho que te amo aunque ya lo supieras, lo grandioso que me haces sentir, que siempre estés a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. Lo maravilloso que eres y fuiste el mejor novio que he tenido-

-Gracias Spencer-sonríe-Bien te veo mañana-

-Si-cuelga-

Día final: 31-Diciembre-1998-

Dear: Spencer Wright.

No he querido que me veas, sé que ha sido duro para ti, ya que no he permitido que me veas. Aunque aún conservamos nuestros mensajes por celular y Facebook, watts, etc.

Quiero decirte que ahora estoy en el hospital es oficial el cáncer se extendió en todo mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada de nada, esta carta la escribo con mis últimas fuerzas, quiero que la primera persona que sepa que estoy muerto seas tú, aun si te duele o algo así por favor no llores en mi funeral estaré junto a ti aunque no me puedas ver.

Lo último que quiero ver es tu hermosa cara llorando, esos ojos castaños que me han visto desde un inicio mirando ahora con tristeza no quiero eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Si aún sigo en el hospital quiero que te dejen pasar, cuando prepares mis cosas por favor ve primero al tocador de la caja.

Recuerda que aunque me haya pasado esto ame los días en los que aunque sea doloroso podía tocar tus mejillas con mucha delicadeza y amor, la paz que me hacía sentir por dentro cuando apenas y tocaba tus labios todo lo que me hacías sentir con un simple gesto o roce.

Te amo aunque se me venga el mundo encima preguntándome porque sabes que, si pudiera volver de nuevo estaría dispuesto a dar mi fama con tal de enamorarme de ti de nuevo, sé que suena algo egoísta y si quieres cursi pero aun así, cuando te decía las dos palabras que hacían que latiera rápido mi corazón te las decía de verdad ahora te digo TE AMO… Aunque no lo puedas escuchar de nuevo no me importa ya que en tus recuerdos estará dicho…

Por favor perdóname por no haberte dicho tenía bastante miedo de como reaccionarias, si estarías conmigo por obligación ya que el cáncer te tenía atado a mí, o ya no verías con esos ojos de amor y cariño de siempre…

Sé que fui un idiota o como me quieras decir pero solo fue por ese temor de siempre, sé que fui yo el que te dijo que si no lo intentabas no ganabas algo.. Pero esta vez el miedo gano conmigo por favor perdóname cuantas veces te hice enojar o algo peor, las risas, el horror gracias a tus buenas películas de terror.. Aunque siempre me asustaban y bien sabias nunca te lo dije..

Pero en fin lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar con esta insignificante casa, perdona si quieres que te deje dinero o algo aunque siempre me dijiste que no lo único que te dejo es mi amor así que por favor cuídate mucho no pienses que es tu culpa fue antes de ti pero nunca cambiara nada.

Recuerda estas palabras….

Spencer Wright.. Me arias el honor de casarte conmigo…..

Billy Joe cobra.

Noticias-El pasado 31 de diciembre la famosa estrella conocida como Billy joe cobra fue encontrado muerto en una de los cuartos del hospital en el cual se encontraba, la razón cáncer el cual estaba en fase terminal…. En el cuarto donde se encontraba dicha estrella esta una carta para un joven de nombre Spencer Wright…

Apaga la tv.

-Spencer esa carta es para ti…-miro la más joven de la familia-

Spencer tiro lo que traía en manos y salió corriendo directamente al hospital, sin importarle el clima si nevara lo único que tenía en su mente era Billy.

Llego al hospital de suerte lo dejaron pasar corriendo hasta la puerta 301 pero lo único que le dieron fue la carta.

Después de leerla en la estancia del hospital lo normal era llorar, pero porque no podía Spencer era un chico algo sentimental pero, lo que sentía era furia, triste, y miles cosas pasaban por su mente.

Porque no le dijo nada, acaso no se tenían confianza, la segunda: De verdad habría sido real el que se casarían y que habría dicho él en ese momento.

Cada cosa lo hacía sentir confuso desde que ese momento al tener, no sabía si abrirla o dejarla tal y como estaba. Pero no podía dejarlo así..

-  
>2-enero de 1999<p>

Era el día más triste de todos, el famoso cantante Billy joe cobra había fallecido y quien más para acomodar sus cosas y la vestimenta que el novio amado de cobra, Spencer Wright el cual vestía un traje negro pero lo primero que hizo fue ver la pequeña caja que tenía guardada cobra, junto con un pequeño papel que decía lo siguiente.

Te quieres casar conmigo….

_**Bien niños y niñas este fic lo hice ayer en la tarde cuando al fin no estaba harta de trabajos y tareas como lo estoy hoy, la otra semana entramos a parciales y me quiero morir de tantas cosas que tengo en la mente es como que la las los valores se dividen entre no sé qué cuanto pero en fin la verdad creo que esta vez no exenté nada: v, bien canciones que me inspiraron:**_

_**Nightcore How you remind me by Nickelback**_

_**When she cries By Britt Nicole**_

_**So cold entre otras casi toda la musica que escucho es como que nightcore y marianas trench pero en fin…**_

_**Quien me da un buen golpe con un libro [Que no sea fuerte y no lo hagan] mi mente va de aquí para allá y ya tengo escrito otro one-shot w me estoy muriendo porque no continuo los que tengo hechos T-T.**_

_**Dejen reviews si les gusto y hasta la proxima**_


End file.
